Messenger (short version)
by thecelestialspiritmage
Summary: Who knew that a blue cat could be so successful as a messenger, and who knew that a few letters could turn into something much more? drabble. nalu. au. another multichap fic based off of this.


Lucy groaned, and stretched her arm out, reaching for the blaring alarm that woke her up from her deep sleep, but instead of finding the plastic box she was expecting, she found something soft... and warm. She yelped, and quickly sat up. Now that she completely sobered up, she realized that it was the neighbor's cat. Happy, it said on his name tag. It's small and has giant eyes, with blue fur. Lucy took some of the not-so-official online tests to see if she was either crazy or was color blind when she first saw his fur color.

It's been less than a week since she's moved to Magnolia, and into her new apartment complex called "Fairy Tail." When Lucy woke up the first morning, she wasn't expecting to find a cat on her doorstep. Lucy decided to leave the cat alone, seeing that it had a name tag on it, and it just so happened to be her neighbor's.

The next day, instead of finding Happy on her doorstep, he was in her bed. Lucy screamed so loud she probably woke up all of Fiore. He kept doing that everyday, and Lucy decided she was going to put an end to this.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her desk and started scribbling on it.

 _"Dear owner of Happy the blue cat, Hey! I was just curious, but do you purposefully kick your cat out of your house, or does Happy just hate you so much that he decided to crash at my house everyday? I don't know if you've noticed, but every morning he just so happens to find a place in my bed. I'm beginning to think that he likes me better than his owner since he comes over to my apartment so much. From, Lucy aka Happy's new best friend."_

Lucy grinned, finding the letter to be the perfect combination of sass and humor. She read over the letter a few times before finding something else to add to it.

 _"P.S. Is Happy's fur naturally blue?"_

Lucy folded the piece of paper into a thin strip, and tied it to Happy's green collar. She got ready, and headed to her new job at Sorcerer's Weekly. She didn't bother kicking Happy out of her apartment, knowing that he will eventually leave since he hasn't been there since she's came back from work the previous days.

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement as she walked out of the complex.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy didn't dread waking up like usual. She sat up in her bed, with a huge grin on her face, hoping she would get a reply from Happy's owner. She looked over, and spotted the familiar bright blue fur, and raced over to him. She noticed that there was paper tied to his collar, and this time it was notebook paper, and she could see the faint blotches of ink from their pen. She grabbed it, and immediately opened the letter. She noticed right off the bat that the writing was messy, and there were a few places where the person messed up, and crossed the words out.

 _"Yo Lucy! Happy just enjoys your company, you're nowhere near the level of friendship that we are on. It's usually just me and him, so he likes having somebody else to hang out with,"_ Lucy frowned at that last part. Did the owner not have any friends? That must be lonely, she thought. Not that she really had any room to talk.

 _"And I'll have you know that Happy's fur is naturally like that! Also, don't get any funny ideas, you aren't keeping him. From Natsu aka The Salamander."_

Lucy almost missed the last part on the bottom of the page. _"P.S. You're pretty funny, you know that?"_

Lucy hastily grabbed her Heart Kruz pen and a piece of paper and started writing a reply.

 _"Dear Lizard, thanks for the compliment, I try to be charming. Honestly, what kind of genes does Happy have? I've never heard of a cat that's naturally blue. Also, what do you mean by that it's usually just you two? If it makes you feel any better, I don't have anybody either,"_ Lucy froze. Why was she writing that? They're strangers for Mavis's sake!

 _"Damn. I was hoping to keep Happy. He's pretty good company, you know. From Lucy."_

 _"P.S. You're pretty good company too."_ Lucy groaned at what she added. It was embarrassing! Yet she didn't want to erase it.

* * *

 _"Yo Luce! Sorry to hear about your parents and Aquarius. If it makes you feel any better, I don't know my real parents, but my adopted dad, Igneel just randomly ditched me ten years ago. No warning, no goodbye, no nothin'. Also, my best friend, Lisanna died two years ago. That's what I meant a few weeks ago, sayin' that it was just me and Happy. It used to be all three of us. "A family," is what she called us. This is getting pretty depressing, let's change the subject. I want to show you the other residents in Fairy Tail sometime. There's Erza, who is a red-headed monster that can probably kick down a mountain. Gray, the perverted stripper/bastard with ice as his brains. Mira, who seems really nice, until you get on her bad side, she's almost as scary as Erza. Cana, who hasn't been sober since she was in high school, with a brewery as her apartment. And then there's Levy. She's really sweet, and there's no doubt that you will be best friends. Her apartment is practically a library, and I know how much you love books. From, The Fire Dragon Slayer. P.S. Let's meet up. How about at the complex's restaurant this Saturday at 12?"_

Lucy and Natsu have been trading letters for the past month. Their conversations range from short and funny to long and personal. Funny enough, even though she's shared the most personal stuff about her, she hasn't even met Natsu in person. She was excited to finally see him, but nervous at the same time. He's told her that he has dark green eyes and pink hair. She found the latter slightly hard to believe.

She wrote her reply, and tried to stick to a happier message. She was also sick of the sad and personal conversations. It's more like them to joke around, about happy stuff. It's become a routine everyday to wake up, check Happy and read the letter, and write a reply. She made sure to agree to the meet up, hoping she didn't sound overly excited.

Lucy hoped that he was as nervous as her.

* * *

"Huh? Happy? What are you doing here?" The cat stared blankly at her, as if he could reply.

Lucy took a closer look at him, and noticed a piece of paper attached to his collar. She hummed in confusion. It's been almost two years since they've traded messages via Happy, and that's also the same amount of time that they've been dating. Now they usually called or texted each other when they weren't together, which was a rare occasion.

Lucy slowly opened the letter, and when she saw the contents of it, she gasped and dropped the paper.

 _"Will you marry me?"_

She read it over and over again, to make sure she wasn't just imagining things. She walked over to Happy, and noticed something shiny hiding in his fur near his collar. Lucy took a closer look and noticed it was a wedding ring. She slipped it on, and wrote a reply.

 _"Yes."_


End file.
